


Different

by AltairMaximusCameron



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairMaximusCameron/pseuds/AltairMaximusCameron
Summary: Tony gets a call from his worker’s in SI and the team sees a different side of Tony and they learn what he did to save the agents during the data dump.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark
Kudos: 52





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one shot. I'm writing so many stories and have so little time, I also have many half-written and I also need to get on top of the next chapter for my Hidden Secrets story. So just bear with me for this, please.

“Heyo Boss man how’s it hanging?”

A sudden call from the monitor broke the peaceful silence in the common floor of the Avenger’s compound. Tony startled a little bit at the unexpected voice that appeared out of nowhere. He gave a quick glance around and noticed the other Avengers looking at the man curiously. Natasha and Clint were side by side to Tony’s right, following them was Thor and a nervous Bruce Banner. Staring silently was Wanda and Pietro and after them was Steve and Bucky and Sam. They all turned with Tony to look at the rather unassuming man that was being projected into the kitchen. It was a tall man at around 6’ with short, choppy brown hair. He was wearing a simple 3 piece suit that looked just pressed.

Tony gave a soft smile at the man, surprising everyone, “I’m good just having dinner, how are you Tim? How’s the wife? What about your kids heard they graduated from College, Congrats.”

The man, Tim, gave a laugh, surprising everyone, yet again, “Jewel is good, she misses your visits. And yea Alexander and Samantha just graduated from college. Alexander with a masters in electrical engineering, and Samantha with a Ph.D in chemical engineering.”

Tony let out a hum of appreciation, “Well if they need a job, let them know that they have a place here at SI.”  
This surprised the Avengers as Tony was just offering these two kids a job without any prompting. 

“I’ll let them know but seriously you don’t have to do this man, you visit them twice a week and you pay us for literally everything, the house, car, job, medical, everything. Don’t even mention the amount of time you spend with all the other kids and people from every SI corporation in the world, you even pay all of their bills also. You even pay for everyone’s college degree and if they don’t have one, you tell them go get one since you’ll pay for it and then give them a job” Time laughs at first but then half pleads at the end.

Tony just stares at Tim with a crinkle near his eye, ignoring all the stunned looks from everyone at hearing that Tony literally pays his entire company for everything, “You guys choose to work for a boss that can be a hardass sometimes, I have to make sure you guys are paid good,” Tony’s face softs, “And you guys are amazing employees so of course I’m going to reward you for that.”

Tim lets out a laugh at that, “Boss just because no one else can see it, everyone at SI knows you care way too much. We all know that every Christmas you’re the one that buys us gifts that we want. We also know that you give all of us paid vacation on every single holiday. EVERY. SINGLE. HOLIDAY. Boss none of us know what we’ll do without you, never change.”

Tony lets out a watery smile at hearing how much his employees care for him, while the other Avengers are surprised at the loyalty these employees will show their boss.

“So why did you actually call. Can’t be just for a social call.” Tony asks.

Tim ruefully shakes his head, “Nah just an update that every single compromised SHIELD agent has been given a new identity along with a new cover story, same with their family. They have also been offered a job at SI and are currently being shipped to designated areas around the world. We have a total of 4,000 new workers so with all our current employees we now have a total of 300,000 workers.”

“Thanks for the update, just get them set up with a bank account also, make the starting allowance for $200,000 a year. Also set up college funds for all the kids and make sure they get all the necessary things. Laptop, phone, and tablet for every single person along with jobs for the family if they want it. That should be good for now until everything goes down. Also make sure Maria Hill is made my PA.” Tony takes a deep breath, “Now how many casualties?”

Tim gives a sad smile, “Not as many since we extracted just about everyone. 100 people have lost their lives, we gave all families $200,000 and we also offered them all jobs at SI or if they didn’t get a degree, a chance to go to college and then a job at SI or somewhere of their choice, all families have accepted and offered sincere thanks.”

Tony just gave a small smile, “That’s great, thanks for the update Tim, also let Jewel know I’ll be there tomorrow at the usual time.”

“Thanks boss man, see you tomorrow, over and out.” Tim salutes as he fades out of view.

Clint asks in shock, “What the hell just happened?”

Tony turns around and looks at the shell shocked Avengers, “That was me saving every single SHIELD agent that I could from the massive fuck up that Rogers and Romanoff did.”

Steve bristles, “We did what-”

Tony snarls, “Don’t give me that bullshit Rogers, you’re lucky I caught it in time to save as many as I could. But if you damn well consulted me before doing that massive fuck up, I could’ve saved those 100 people who died and not have their families mourning them.”

Steve looks contrite, “But, but….”

Tony just stares at him, face softening the slightest bit, “Yes I know that HYDRA,” Tony subtly ignores Barnes flinching, “Was in SHIELD but if you and your dumbass friends even gave me the slightest hint that you we’re doing a data dump, I could’ve had JARVIS scan through the info and only release the relevant info, if I didn’t catch it in time, you would have had almost all of those agent’s deaths be on your’s, Romanoff's and Wilson’s heads.”

Steve looks suitably ashamed along with Natasha before Clint looks wide eyed as certain information hits his head. Before he can panic, Tony’s voice cuts through again.

“Before you panic Barton, your wife and kids are coming here tomorrow. I offered your wife a job as my second PA and your kids are going to be homeschooled until this is over. They’ll have a floor here that can only be activated by a password I’ll tell you in private.”

Clint, looking like he’s about to cry, gets up and pulls Tony in a tight hug. At first Tony stiffens in shock before he puts his hands around Clint’s shoulder and softly pets his hair. Tony hears the soft thank yous coming from him and also the “You can call me Clint”, Tony whispers “Sure” as Clint pulls from the hug and goes to sit down, suitably ignoring all the shocked stares.

Wanda realizes something, “Wait Stark you really pay for everything for your employees and you set up a bank account with a starting fund of $200,000 for the SHIELD ex-agents?”

Tony nods his head, “Yea all my employees get a car, phone, tablet, laptop, and everything else they need, all prepaid and set up. They also get phones, tablets, laptops, and cars for the whole family so that everyone is safe.”

Bruce whistles in shock, “Damn Tony you really do all that.” He stares in awe as Tony nods his head a flush appearing on his cheeks form the attention, causing Wanda, Steve, and Pietro to coo a little. “And what was that about going to visit a Jewel tomorrow?”

“Ahhhh, Jewel is the wife of the head of my SI here in New York. I usually visit them about two days a week, along with the rest of my employees' families here in New York. I also get them Christmas presents every Christmas, along with paid vacation for every holiday of their religion. I also have a party every Saturday with all my employees.”

Pietro whistles in shock, “Damn and you do that all the time. Wow that’s a lot. Also a lot of visits every week. How do you have time to do all this?”

Tony cocks his head to the side, “Well most of the time I don’t sleep for the entire week getting everything done.” He blushes slightly at the reprimanding looks from everyone, “I usually get slipped some sleeping drugs at the parties, since all my employees all know when I don’t get sleep.” At everyone’s shocked look, Tony elaborates, “I put it in the contract they sign for SI, all of my employees keep a bottle of sleeping pills on them and they are allowed to slip me some when they see I’m not getting enough sleep.”

“You actually trust them to not slip you poison?” Natasha asks in shock.  
Tony looks offended, “Of course I do all employees at SI have an extensive background check on their entire family and also they’re like family constantly joking with me, playing pranks on me, etc etc.”

Clint perks up at the word prank, “Ooooo Pranks this I gotta hear.”

Tony laughs as the room gives him their undivided attention, and if he had Wanda and Pietro basically in his lap, (Tony wonders when the hell they got there and why they’re there) and Steve leaning very close, he doesn’t mention it, “Well one of the recent ones was when I walked into my office where one of the interns, Mary, set up a bucket of pink paint so that when I opened the door, it fell right on me.”

Clint hoots a laugh as he and the others chuckle at this prank, “Please tell me you got her back.” Clint pleads, still laughing.

Tony ruefully shakes his head, “Of course I did. I put some salt in her coffee and set it up so that a bucket of neon orange paint fell on her when she opened the door.”

The others burst out laughing at this. “Is this how it normally is in your office?” Natasha raises an eyebrow.

Tony nods his agreement, “Yes, we constantly have spots of wet paint everywhere, there’s whipped cream most places, a lot of popped balloons everywhere.” Tony ruefully shakes his head, “It’s always a mess but everyone there loves it.”

Pietro smiles as he leans into Tony a little, “Sounds like your office place is a playground.”

“Yes it most definitely is, we’re always stressed so this ongoing prank war is a great stress relief.”  
“Damn we should have a prank war here at the tower.” Clint whistles.

“Well we can,” Tony looks sheepish, “I have a closet with every single prank item you can think of and then some.”

“Tonyyyy you shouldn’t have hidden this from us.” Clint whines.

Tony chuckles, “Sorry sorry but I can show it to you all tomorrow now we need to go to bed it's relatively late.”

Clint pouts, “Fine fine you spoilsport.” 

Clint walks out, followed by the rest of the Avengers besides Wanda, Pietro, and Steve.

Tony looks at the quizzically, “Aren’t you guys going to bed?”

“Umm,” Steve stammers looking embarrassed, “We were hoping that we could sleep with you tonight?”

“Uh sure you can. I don’t have a big deal with that.” 

Tony flushes looking at the three eager faces in front of him. He motions to the Wanda, Pietro, and Steve to follow him up into his room. Once there Tony strips off his clothes and plucks a large oversized T-shirt slipping that on. He turns over to the other three watching them flush as they stare at him.

“You gonna stare all day or get dressed.” Tony asks.

The other three flush and quickly get dressed, unabashedly getting undressed in front of each other, all getting an oversized shirt from Tony’s closet. Tony got into the bed first flopping onto his back, in the middle of the bed. Wanda and Pietro take over next to his left and right respectively, while Steve curls up on Tony’s stomach, head over his heart and hands curling around Wanda and Pietro. They all settle in with a whispered goodnight to each other.


End file.
